Siempre Aquí
by Incognita-lectora
Summary: Mikasa se siente sola después de dos años de perder a Eren y Armin. La ceremonia para recordar aquel suceso se acerca junto a los fantasmas de la tristeza, sin embargo hay alguien que le ha dicho "siempre aquí", alguien que no la ha abandonado y le ha prometido estar junto a ella. Semi AU LevixMikasa, Leve mención de EreMika, FLUFF. Personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.


La llanura en frente era por lo menos increíblemente espaciosa. Quizás en algún momento un lugar así hubiese significado su inminente muerte por la inutilidad de su equipo, pero en el presente las cosas variaban en un punto casi irrisorio. El viento era estrepitoso y dejaba volar las hojas de los árboles que marchitadas caían dejando la superficie en un tono cobrizo que la luna iluminaba tenuemente. El ambiente se dejaba llenar por una nostalgia extraña y decadente mientras el recuerdo del amante fallecido bailaba en su mente.

—Aquí estás— Murmuro una voz tras su espalda, Mikasa no volteó.—Será mejor que regreses dentro, no estás si quiera con la ropa adecuada y pescarás un resfriado que será una molestia curar.

—Quiero ver la luna. — murmuró, mientras sentía los pasos del hombre. La chica de cabellos negros recordó el calcado momento en que las cosas habían sucedido de manera similar hace poco más de un año.

Sintió, tal como esperaba, una manta caer sobre sus hombros, agradeciendo en voz baja.

—No te obligaré a volver dentro, pero sabes que si el mocoso te necesita debes estar ahí.— Se detuvo cruzando los brazos a su lado mirando al vacío frente a él.

—Lo sé, es mi hijo después de todo.— Mikasa se abrazó envolviéndose con la cálida tela que le rodeaba. Mantuvo su expresión seria aun sintiendo variadas emociones mezclándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Levi tomó asiento a su lado y Mikasa bajó la mirada.

—¿Es mañana cierto?— preguntó fingiendo desconocimiento y ella asintió con lentitud.— Ya son dos años de toda esa mierda ¿Crees que puedes ir?

Se quedó inmóvil absorta en sus divagaciones ¿Cómo sería capaz de no asistir a tal evento del "salvador de Erdia y el mundo"? Pero muy en el fondo sabía que le dolería más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

 _Eren…_

Ese singular nombre que no dejaba de revolotear por sus pensamientos la carcomía le daba vida al mismo tiempo. Había pasado el tiempo, las cicatrices estaban cerradas hasta cierto punto y la paz le había devuelto la felicidad y las fuerzas de una vida plagada de crueldad y sufrimiento.

Pero a dos años de perder a Eren la fecha le seguía acechando cual fantasma en pena. Quería vivir una vida feliz como le había obligado a prometer uno de aquellos finales días de caluroso verano, deseaba volver a ser esa niña que disfrutaba del campo, de cosechar verduras de correr por gusto y no por sobrevivir al peligro, aquella chica que observaba la luna por belleza y no por nostalgia…

Pero en aquel aniversario simplemente no podía.

Eren era más que su amigo, era su compañero, su familia, su hogar al que regresar. O al menos eso había sido hasta aquel momento.

Recordó aquella efímera felicidad cuando motivado por palabras de Armin le pidió ser su esposa al menos durante el breve periodo en que podía darse el gusto de olvidar el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros. Y ella aceptó sabiendo que aquel Eren que le proponía aquello no era el mismo que fue alguna vez.

Aquel Eren al que amaba con locura ya no estaba.

Su mirada verdosa era la misma de todos los años pero el brillo en ellas se había perdido desde aquel momento en que supo que su vida estaba condenada a una cantidad limitada de días.

Y ella lloró. Una y otra vez, lloró por saber que lo que hacía era simplemente porque estaba al tanto que pronto ya no habría marcha atrás y la maldición de Ymir lo alcanzaría. Lloró porque aunque lo amaba de todas las formas posibles sabía que el para siempre no estaba junto a ellos. Ese día en que ella vestida de blanco recitaba palabras de compromisos eternos y vacíos fue cuando lloró más crudamente y todos la vieron con una sonrisa, ingenuamente creyendo que la fuente de sus manantiales era la más bella felicidad.

Y cuando se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de cristalización todo fue hermoso, ella no lloró. Todos entendían el deber de hacerlo y de que el resultado garantizaría un futuro esplendoroso para la humanidad, la verdadera humanidad.

Mikasa se recitaba la fortaleza que debía tener, a pesar de no poder sacar de su cabeza los azules ojos de Armin cuando se despedía de ella ni la determinación del rostro de Eren al comenzar el proceso. La vida desde aquel día debía dejar de tener propósito.

Dejó de comer, de entrenar y de vivir, respiraba el aire frío de una existencia llena de crueldad y sufrimiento. Y todo aquello la llevó a pasar por alto las señales que su desgastado cuerpo enviaba.

Pero pronto aparecieron las náuseas repentinas, esas que surgían con el pesado olor que emanaba de la comida que Sasha le preparaba o el insoportable aroma a detergente y desinfectante que el capitán aplicaba en algunos lugares.

Y por supuesto la perspicacia de Hanji llegó a aclarar las dudas por su estado de salud. Un embarazo decretado con una desagradable prueba con semillas.

Y aunque le llegaron felicitaciones, Mikasa se sintió más solitaria que nunca, recordando cada noche el momento en que se entregó a él en cuerpo alma y corazón, el tacto firme de Eren sobre su piel, sus cálidas manos, sus besos y abrazos de los que ya nuca volvería a ser testigo. Y lloraba, rememorando sus últimas palabras antes de marchar; "sé feliz Mikasa, ten una buena vida".

Patética, temblando sobre la impotencia de no saber sobrellevar algo para lo que se había preparado desde el momento de escuchar el plan salir de la boca del chico que en algún momento atrás de su vida le había motivado a luchar sin descanso. Y mientras su estómago devolvía lo poco y nada que estaba dispuesta a comer, llegó un ayudante inesperado.

La llevó apoyada en su hombro y la ayudó a recostarse en su lecho. Mikasa lo observó sin hablarle o siquiera agradecerle, no podía hacerlo y él no lo exigió.

Desde ese momento fue su perro guardián.

Estando a su lado cada noche, mientras los desagradables vértigos le quitaban las fuerzas, le preparaba de su fina hierba de té negro y le ayudaba cuando se debilitaba. Todo el día, todos los días

—¿Estarás allí… —pausó dudosa de continuar la pregunta— conmigo?— se avergonzó de sobremanera pues no había dicho algo tan cursi hace mucho.

Levi acarició su coronilla suspirando.

—Hace un año…— Mikasa soltó sus palabras trayendo las memorias a su cabeza— las cosas no eran iguales pero en verdad nunca te lo agradecí apropiadamente, lo lamento.

—Está en el pasado ya. Deja de preocuparte por tonterías.

—Constantemente me has ayudado, desde antes del nacimiento de Nathan y más aún luego. Yo, yo…—La pelinegra no supo que más decir para retener sus lágrimas amenazantes. Levi la atrajo más cerca de sí.

—Siempre aquí. —Mikasa lo observó entendiendo sus palabras y le sonrió con tristeza. Un recuerdo le entibió el corazón; ella y Levi en una posición parecida, Nathan cumplía seis meses y no dejaba de llorar aún después de los esfuerzos de todos por hacerlo sentirse mejor. Angustiada y sin saber que hacer salió a tropezones hacia el exterior del edificio. La luna estaba en su cúspide iluminando las hojas otoñales que caían insistentes en el patio real.

— _¿No es un poco tarde para estar fuera?— Mikasa volteó sorprendida por la presencia del capitán en aquel lugar._

— _Nathan… está muy inquieto— masculló tímidamente, se sentía torpe después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos._

 _Levi enarcó una ceja y caminó hacia ellos, tomando con una extraña delicadeza al niño entre sus brazos —¿Otra vez sigues preocupando a tu madre mocoso?_

 _Irónicamente las palabras de Levi hicieron que el llanto del bebé cesara, el pequeño se acurrucó entre los brazos del hombre que lo observaba con preocupación y en unos pocos minutos comenzó a dormir._

— _Nuevamente se ha calmado gracias a ti.— recalcó la chica cabizbaja.— Tal como aquellos días en el cuartel. Levi no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar el rostro del pequeño que reposaba en sus brazos._

— _Capitán. —La pelinegra tomó la palabra nuevamente— yo nunca… yo no quería…_

— _Mikasa...— le llamó interrumpiendo sus frases incoherentes.— No es necesario que expliques nada si no quieres. Puedo comprender que un niño no debe criarse en un cuartel de soldados._

 _La chica mordió su labio inferior tratando de retener sus lágrimas. — No puedo inculpar al niño por una decisión que tomé a causa de mi miedo y egoísmo. — Se abrazó a si misma para darse ánimos y hablar el tema como correspondía hacerse.— Yo no escapé solo por el bien de Nathan, la culpa es mía por tener miedo de enamorarme otra vez. Temí que mis sentimientos continuasen creciendo desde aquel día en que me cargaste aún enferma y me cuidaste en mi estado febril, desde aquel beso que nos dimos y que fingí olvidar gracias a dicha fiebre. — La voz de Mikasa temblaba en coraje, sus largos dedos se hundían en sus brazos y sus mejillas color carmín eran azotadas por la fría brisa nocturna._

— _Huiste de mí sin despedirte, fue Hanji quien me dio la noticia que te venias a vivir con Historia a su residencia. Ella me dijo que era debido a tu estado de salud y por el bien del bebé— Levi enfocaba su vista en el pequeño de cabellos castaños que descansaba en su pecho._

— _Sé lo que dijo Hanji, es lo que yo le mencioné y que pedí te respondiera, no me sentía capaz de verte el rostro desde aquel momento ¿Cómo se suponía que pudiese mirarte a los ojos y decirte que mientras llevo un bebé de Eren en mi vientre mi corazón latía por ti, mi capitán, mi superior?— Mikasa se ruborizó aún más al darse cuenta de las palabras salidas de su boca y de la confesión que estaba dando._

Hace ocho meses se había confesado…

Hace ocho meses que Levi la había vuelto a besar, sin excusas de fiebres o enfermedades.

Hace ocho meses que cuidaban a Nathan _juntos_.

Y nuevamente Mikasa sentía el cariño del hombre que un día había sido su capitán.

"Siempre aquí" le había dicho cuando ella deliraba, cuando fue su primer beso juntos, cuando ella lo abrazó llorando por ser tan débil y no poder soportar el aniversario de la muerte de quien alguna vez fue su primer amor, el padre del pequeño que ahora criaba junto a Levi, su perro guardián y vigilante.

—Sabes que es hora de entrar, no es bueno para ti estar demasiado fuera, al menos por primera vez quiero que obedezcas una orden de cuidarte.—A pesar de su tono preocupado, la chica no hizo amago alguno para levantarse, más bien, giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su locutor.

—Mi salud actualmente es buena, quiero quedarme un poco más…—Percibió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y las yemas de unos pulgares acariciándole ligeramente— _"Sabes que no estás sola_ ".— finalizó el hombre mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

Mikasa se sobresaltó ante aquel gesto, desatando por fin las finas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a adornar sus facciones gracias a esas breves palabras.

Y nuevamente lloró, en silencio, mientras la calidez de la respiración de Levi la embargaba de sobremanera, entretanto el fino roce de aquellas manos grandes y callosas la reconfortaban y el sonido del viento se llevaba los rastros de soledad.

Aquella noche volvió a soñar con Eren y Armin.

Con su recuerdo, sus palabras y sus sonrisas, que le preguntaban por su vida.

Pero ella respondió gustosa, con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, después de todo había alguien que le decía que no estaba sola, que estaba con ella con un "siempre aquí" cuando lo necesitase.

…

..

.

* * *

 **Bien que me salió el fluff del alma xD**

 **Antes que todo, quiero mencionar que muchas gracias a aquel lector que se tope con este pequeño escrito y lo lea hasta el final, me hará feliz y logrará que vea una estrella más en la inmensidad del cielo uwu**

 **Quiero aclarar que este drabble está basado en lo que va del manga, hasta el cap. 98 y en la teoría que tienen algunos fans que al final "la cristalización" (como la que tiene Annie actualmente) es la clave, que Eren deberá ingerir los 9 poderes titan y luego cristalizarse para dejar de ser una amenaza para el mundo. Por lo que obviamente Mikasita se quedará solita (aunque igual pasará porque sus dos bebés tienen los días contados gracias a la maldición de Ymir U.U)**

 **El nombre de Nathan se me ocurrió porque significa "regalo de Dios", y bien pensé que un hijo entre Mikasa y Eren seria algo que ella considerase como un regalo, espero guste.**

 **Los nombres y situaciones aquí descritas son de mi autoría, similitudes con otras historias y/o fics son mera coincidencia.**

 **Personajes e historia original en la que está basada esta obra pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Hajime Isayama.**

 **Historia propia, o copiar.**


End file.
